


Mirrors

by deuil



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuil/pseuds/deuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsui's burdens give him his determination. Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

It's not just the act of waking up in the morning that pulls Unsui into the conscious realization of his being _alive_. It's the routine, the cold water against his face at a little past five in the morning, and the subsequent face that looks back at him from the mirror, that becomes a testament to his life. He doesn't actively think about it every day, though, how even his conception was a shared twist of fate from the very beginning, and how even his features mark the cruelty of being an existing part of a set. These things are inescapable, and most people aren't as keenly aware of it as Unsui is, because most people don't have neon lights blinking at them from behind closed eyelids, from behind tinted lenses.

The issue here isn't about mortality-- no, for Unsui, the issue is about the here and now, about the actual concept of _living_ , and not the eventual end of it, for simpler reasons than people might imagine. The fact of the matter is that Unsui can't envision Agon _dying_ , and every time he gets up and looks at himself and sees his brother in his sharp jaw and angular cheekbones, he's reminded that he's alive, and that this is how it's been, from the very start. Fearless Agon and his perfection, even in his flaws, and sometimes Unsui wonders if Agon wasn't even a genius in their mother's womb: asserting himself, always hungry, taking from him the good genes and leaving Unsui with the rest without knowing the moral complications and ramifications of his ambitions.

But he's alive. That's preferable to staring death in the face every morning, like maybe most other people do. Most people don't have Agon in their lives to remind them, almost painfully, of how very _present_ they are.

Living is impartial. Relevance through association, however, is entirely subjective-- and it's those contradictions that Unsui faces every morning with a resigned determination, because if faced with the choice, he'll always choose life over death.


End file.
